True Love
by IzzyBelle717
Summary: This is basically a collection of oneshots about the next generation starting with James. T cuz I'm not too sure about where to take this. Enjoy.
1. James and Ariana

Ariana Zabini was walking towards The Three Broomsticks. She was freezing her butt off and it seemed like the best place to go. Suddenly, she felt a shoving. She turned to find James Potter rushing past her laughing. She smiled to herself a little bit but still chased after the annoying Potter. She caught up to him just as he was going through the door. Neither 17 year old noticed the mistletoe until they found that they couldn't escape. Ariana looked up and groaned. She saw James looking at questionably. "Charmed mistletoe," she said. He nodded his head in understanding. She frowned at his ignorance. "Meaning that we don't get out unless we..." She imitated kissing noises. He frowned at her. "Fine." She said. "We'll stay here all day I'm guessing." Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips on hers. She smiled and kissed back. When he pulled away, his cheeks matched his sister's hair. He grinned. "That was...nice." She smiled a bit wider. "It did." "So what are we now?" She asked curiously. "Whatever you want us to be." James replied. She grinned and kissed him again, much to the chargin of the customers waiting to get in. She sent her boyfriend a look and pointed to the door. He nodded in understanding and the pair walked to a table after ordering. As they were walking away, they both heard Madam Rosemerta say, "True love. I know it'll last forever." Ariana didn't stop smiling for an hour. She turned to James. _She doesn't know how right she is._ She thought, as she walked towards Honeydukes with James.


	2. Fred and Seria

Seria Finnegan was in the library. Again. Ever since James Potter and her best friend Ariana Zabini had started dating, she had felt like a third wheel. She was constantly in the library, looking for something to do. But what she didn't know was that Fred Weasley also liked to come here as well. She was now re reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. For the twelfth time. That day. Now, it was getting late and she knew that Madam Pince would kick her out eventually. She was now walking towards the doors when suddenly, someone barreled into her, causing everything in her hands to fall. Books were everywhere, as was ink. She was cleaning up furiously when Fred came up to her. "Are you alright?" "Just peachy," the girl snapped. He put his hands up as though to say Ok,Ok. He and Seria took five minutes to clean and then left. Fred then turned to the blonde haired girl. "So, why are you upset?" She looked like she was considering something and then turned. "Ever since James and Arie got together, I've been a third wheel. They are always together and I'm pushed aside." She didn't understand was she pouring her heart out to him, but it felt good. "I don't have anybody. Everybody has someone and here I am. My best friend is gone and so is everyone else." "I'm not _you_ , Fred. I don't have _anyone_!" She closed her amber eyes and ran towards the Gryfinndor common room. "Occumencly" she stated. The door opened and she ran upstairs. She collapsed on her bed and didn't notice that Ariana was letting Fred come up and talk to her. When she did notice, she ran into the bathroom as to avoid the boy. But then she heard Ari. "Come out Seria." "I know you don't really need to use the loo." She frowned and unlocked the door. She saw Fred staring at her. She took a deep breath and sent her friend a look. Ariana nodded and stepped out. The minute she did, she felt Fred's lips on hers. Her eyes widened like dinner plates but she closed them. She grinned when he pulled away. She smiled happily. "You have me." The red head said. She smiled again. "I'm still not sure how good that is." She teased laughing. Then Ariana came in and saw their intertwined hands and smiled. "I was waiting for that." She grinned. "James owes me five galleons." Before the two could figure out what she said, Ariana was gone. She looked at Fred. _She would never be alone now._


	3. Albus and Alyce

Alyce Longbottom was annoyed. Annoyed that she had detention without her dad. Annoyed that everyone around was in love. Annoyed that it was Valentines Day and she didn't have a boyfriend. And she blamed all of this on Ariana Zabini. Alyce was in a perfect relationship with James Potter. That was until he broke her heart. She had been sketching out she and James kissing at Valentines Day (she was imagining the day two months early) and was almost done when he approached her. His last words as her boyfriend were, _I'm sorry Alyce._ And that was what meant the most. He actually told her sorry. And he meant it. But that didn't stop her from hating Ariana. And now she watched Seria as she was spun around by her boyfriend. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she could block the image from her mind. Alyce could never find love. When she did, someone took it away from her. As she turned to go back to the common room, she ran into Albus. "Oh, um hey CeLy." That was his special nickname for her. "Hey, Albus. What's up?" "Um, I was wondering, d'you wanna go out with me?" And that was when she realized. Realized that her sketch wasn't James, thinking back on it. It was _him_. He and James looked like twins. It was _Albus_. She grinned and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
